


Are Hide and Seek Fics Cliche? Too Bad.

by costumejail



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys: California (Comics)
Genre: Adopted Children, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Hide and Seek, Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Jet Star (Danger Days), Nonbinary Party Poison (Danger Days), One Shot, not that i think i use pronouns for them in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: “Yeah, yeah, who’s left to find?”“Well,” Kobra’s voice moved out of the kitchen and down the hall toward Poison’s room. “Someonedecided he was too important to play hide-and-seek,” — Poison rolled their eyes —  “and Cherri’s sleeping. So just the Girl.”
Relationships: Fun Ghoul & Jet Star & Kobra Kid & Motorbaby & Party Poison (Danger Days)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 33





	Are Hide and Seek Fics Cliche? Too Bad.

“Seven, eight, nine, ten! Ready or not, here I come!”

Poison heard a muffled “Shit” that sounded suspiciously like Fun Ghoul, then a burst of laughter from his little brother as the Kobra Kid clearly busted Ghoul from his hiding spot.

“Ghoul, you suck at this.”

“Fuck you, Kobes,” Ghoul replied cheerily.

“Hey, language! What if the Girl hears?” Poison leaned back in their chair to shout down the hallway. They were too busy planning the next run to play hide-and-seek, but not too busy to chastise their crewmates.

“She’s hiding!” Kobra shouted back. “Probably can’t even hear us!”

Distantly, Poison heard the Girl’s giggle and rolled his eyes. Whatever. Not like she hadn’t heard it before. Or said it before.

There was a muffled crash from the kitchen, and Poison tracked Kobra’s footsteps into the pantry, where he loudly laughed at Jet.

“Did you hide on _top_ of the shelves?”

“It was a great spot! ‘S’not like your tall enough to see up there.”

“I’m not even that much shorter than you! Kick rocks, Jet Star.”

“Yeah, yeah, who’s left to find?”

“Well,” Kobra’s voice moved out of the kitchen and down the hall toward Poison’s room. “ _Someone_ decided he was too important to play hide-and-seek,” — Poison rolled their eyes — “and Cherri’s sleeping. So just the Girl.”

Another giggle sounded, curiously close to Kobra’s voice.

“Hmm… Well, she is just so good at this game.” Jet mused. “We might never find her. We’ll spend _days_ scouring the diner and sands around it in search of our Girlie, but if she doesn’t want to be found, we are shit outta luck, aren’t we?”

“Witch, we are.” Poison heard Kobra hitch his weight up, probably adjusting his pants because he’d lost his belt and had taken to wearing Ghoul’s jeans. “Well, still better start looking. What if she missed dinner because we couldn’t find her?”

“Oh, that would be just _dreadful!_ ” Ghoul’s voice joined Jet’s and Kobra’s in the hallway.

Another giggle, then Poison’s crewmates left the hallway and headed to the dining room. He listened to them search for the Girl in vain for a while, then started to feel like he needed to see what was actually going on and followed the sounds of his family’s game to the dining room.

“Pois,” Kobra spun around to face them. “The Girl wasn’t hiding in your room, was she? We can’t find her _anywhere_.” He hitched his weight up again, and everything fell into place for Poison.

The Girl wriggled her eyebrows at Poison, then adjusted her grip so she stopped sliding down Kobra’s back quite as fast.

Poison winked, “Nope! Can’t say I’ve seen her.”

“Damn,” their crewmates said in unison. Kobra continued, “I’m getting kinda cold, Ghoul, can you toss me my jacket?”

With a grin, Ghoul handed Kobra his jacket. Kobra slid one arm through the sleeve, then the other. He tried to shrug into the jacket but was obviously impeded by the Girl clinging to his back.

“Havin’ trouble there, Kobes?” Laughed Poison.

“Yeah, d’you think my jacket shrunk? Can’t seem to get it on right…” He rolled his shoulders again, wiggling around as he tried to worm the jacket over both his torso and the Girl. “Jet, Ghoul, can you go look for the Girl? I’d love to, but I absolutely _need_ to wear my jacket right now.” He tugged at the sleeves again, bending over as he did so. “I wonder where she went…”

“Kobra!” The Girl slid to the ground. “I’m right here!”

“There she is!” Kobra swung the Girl up in a hug, which was quickly joined by Ghoul and Jet. “Where were you hiding?”

“On your back, silly!”

“Ohhh! I should’ve looked there.” Kobra pressed a kiss to the Girl’s head. “Well, you won! So that means it’s your turn to seek.” He hefted her at the couch, then turned and ran.

The dining room was empty save for Poison and the Girl by the time she landed, still laughing, on the cushions. 

She fixed Poison with a look, then started counting. “One, two, three…”

Poison turned and ran, too, he wanted to get a good hiding spot before anyone else did.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave a comment or come chat on [tumblr!](sleeveareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
